


inner workings ticking

by redakara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redakara/pseuds/redakara
Summary: despite everything, they're still together to celebrate the cheeriest time of year.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	inner workings ticking

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a secret santa event in the komahina cult, which you can join here! -> https://discord.gg/X9KQGx9
> 
> this was my gift for mothman :)

He wasn’t fond of the cold. He was always cold, no matter the set temperature in the room he was in, no matter the number of layers he wore. It made a difference, but not enough to feel noteworthy and the shivering remained. But on the other hand, he enjoyed the cheer that lingered in the area around this season. Now, more than ever, he wanted to be around at home for the holidays.

But he always celebrated in a rather lonely way. He lived alone and his parents were dead for a long time. Sometimes, Sonia would celebrate with him, but her parents had began to insist that they celebrate without him and she was forced to listen, apologizing before heading home. But this year, Hinata had insisted on staying with him- and his parents were away. And he felt excitement for it all.

He was putting up the ornaments on the Christmas tree when the doorbell rang. And all at once, he climbed off his small step-ladder and tried getting the tinsel out of the doorway, only succeeding to somehow get his arms wrapped up at the shoulders before opening the door quickly.

Hinata Hajime, in all of his heterochromatic, tan-skinned, subtly freckled glory, stood there with a smile and a gift tucked underneath his arm. He laughed slightly, walking in and making a subtle gesture at the silver-green tinsel that hung loosely around his partner’s lithe figure.

“Do you need help?” Hinata said, placing the gift on the ground and taking off his shoes.

“Just a bit, ahaha.” Komaeda laughed, shrugging his shoulders to try and shift the tinsel. In moments, Hinata was holding the tinsel in his hands, folding it over his left arm as he picked up the gift and Komaeda was freed.

“Thank you, Hajime.” Komaeda thanked, taking the moment to give Hinata a kiss on the cheek. The sort of casual intimacy was more like a dream once, but now it was palpable to the point of holding it, shifting it in his hands with comfort, knowing he wouldn’t drop it. How long he had wanted that…

“Yup.” Hinata replied simply, a small blush blooming on his cheeks.

Hinata walked in, placing the gift beneath the tree. Quickly, he found a space on Komaeda’s small couch and beckoned Komaeda. Komaeda scurried over, readjusting the reindeer antler headband on his head and taking a comfortable seat beside his lover. He still wasn’t quite used to that left eye, one that shone like rubies in sunlight, but it was him, and he wanted him- all of him.

Hinata quickly took Komaeda into his arms, giving him a small kiss on the head. Komaeda liked the affection, he liked being close enough to Hinata feel even slightly warmer than usual. 

Komaeda all but sunk into the caring affection of Hinata, falling into his lap with the same fragile grace as a snowflake.

“Nagito?” Hinata asked, already sinking his fingers into his fluffy hair.

“Yes?” He replied. He was so comfortable, he felt his eyes start to drift closed. Hinata was so warm...surely he wouldn’t mind too much if he just fell asleep here,

“Tomorrow is Christmas, huh? Our first one together.” Hinata commented, as if implying there would be more warmth and holidays spent together in the future that they would spend together.

Komaeda simply nodded, mumbling a small declaration of love as he fell asleep.

“I love you too, Nagito.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was a decent story!!


End file.
